titanic love will live on
by lovefilmxx12
Summary: jack and rose survive the sinking of the titanic by there overpowering love. rose and jack then go to find jack family in chapel falls what will happen to them when they arrive will they find out dark secrets about one another, will jack family except her in or will it all end in tears for someone.


Titanic

chapter one ; I did not let go

it had been a good 20 minutes until the lifeboat went and searched for survivors. Rose was singing the song jack had song too her when she was "fling" Josephine. Rose was silent for a second and her attention was struck by a bright light moving in all directions. She then herd a frailer voice calling "IS THERENEYBODY OUT THERE , CAN ANYONEHEAR ME." She looked as the life boat moved toward her and jack, she looked at jack with tiered eyes she said his name as he was sleeping she thought. "jack" she said it softly as she could not speak any louder. He did not respond he said it twice again and the shock him. He finally moved but did not say a word his eyes fluttered, she checked his plus it was not strong but strong enough. She new there and then she needed to jack and her self out of the could water.

He saw a whistle in one of the dead crow men mouth, it was not the nieces thought she hid about tacking it and blowing it but she had no chose. She got of the plank of door and headed over to him in the could water, she took it from his mouth and gave it an almighty blow. She did it 3 times and then managed to get the life bout attention. She swam back over to jack she took the whistle with her of cores once she got over to him she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He suddenly had a goofy looking smile on his pal whit face. Her face lit up likes a Christmas tree she could not believe her eyes. He said in a small voice " I love you Rosie rose bud". Rose smiled back and said in a sweet soft voice "I love u to jack but don't you say your good bye's yet our luck is take a turn for the good look". Jack lifted his head opened his grated big blue eye and saw the life boat coming towards them. Jack looked at rose in amazement he could not believe it they were going to live they were going to live happily ever after. The life bout came t there rescue rose got on first and then jack the both lied down and lied there together embracing the embrace of on an other. Jack looked at rose ad gave her a kiss on the head with his cheep pink lips.

The next morning jack awoke in a bead on a boat witch was in fist class he blinked twice t take in his surrounding he then saw the door open at rose enter the room. She then new it was a dream. " ok am I in a amazing dream or something". Jack said confused on were on earth he was .rose looked and smiled "no you passed out or something when we came across this ship and well since we were the on the people rescued from the water we were put on the list of must be comfy. I just nipped out to see if there was any update on what was happing because up to now I have no idea." She said with a cheerful tone. She walked over to jack was lying in bed she sat on the bed and gave him a kiss and then got under the covers and snuggled into him not wanting to let go of him not even to go the loo or to answerer the door or anything she just wanted to stay there and rest with jack and be happy for once as much as one can be happy after everything.

She looked up at jack and said "so when we dock at new York what do you want to do bearing in mind that we have one million dollars and the hart or the ocean." Jack looked at her and pulled a face " emm what we have what." He said unsure if she should be happy or scared. " ya carl the jacket he gave me had one million dollars in and the hart od the ocean ya what would you like to do". Rose said smiling at her loved one. Jack just siled back and kissed her soft pink lovely lips. He could not believe they got thought last night and ended u with the money and the necklace. Rose looked back at him and said twiddling her red curly hear." Jack you know we could go t your home town chapel falls and go see your family I know you have not been back in five years an I really have no idea why but jack I would love to meet your family and star fresh were no one will no me to hand back to carl. jack looked at her and thought of his family that he missed so much and then thought of last night. He knew he had to go back because if he did not well we all know now that you should treat ever day like its goanna be your last." Ya ok Shure thing when we get to new York we will head for the station and be there soon as we can." Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

There was a knock at the door rose got u and answered it was one of the crow on the ship not the titanic. " please my I take your names" the man said holding a clip board. Rose looked back at jack and with in half a second turned back around and said "rose ,rose and jack Dawson." Rose grinned and said "will that be all" the man replied and just said " that will be all miss" she shut the door and turned to jack who was now standing up behind her with open arms, she ran to him and kissed him, they just stood there for a while kissing moving quickly to the bed. Not letting go of one another they lay back one they bed kissing and holding each other jack pulls away and says" you love me right" rose giggles " ya silly of cores I do." Jack looks at her deeply and gulps." Right then well you have already took my name so you now what let make it proper, marry me rose marry me I love you so much so marry me." Rose looks at him and smiles and kisses him again. "of course I will I love you so much." She kissed him and then laid on his chest it was about 8 o'clock and it had been a long day sort of so they just laid there but with there look there was another knock at the door. Rose was about to get up when jack puled her back down and told her hew would get it. He when to the door and opened it. " right good I have found use we need to get out of hear as soon as we get in new York and please do not leave the room." This was quit unusual coming from Ruth."emm hello to you to mother. How nice to see you I guess. Rose said confused. Rosie got up and walk over to jack and took his arm. " rose jack I know that you probably don't trust me but I don't want carl to find use and I now know why you chose jack over him." Rose just looked at her mother in horror . " so you think you can come round hear and apologies for one thing and that will make it ok for 16 years on horror." Rose said ferrous with her mother. Then suddenly rose mother leaves but the is out said the room talking to some one "who is she talking to " rose said to jack leaning towards the door " it sounds like she is talking to carl." Rose was curious.

"now carl this will work she wont leave the room but jack will if she wont but there will come a time were they wont be tighter and we will take her then." Carl spoke again " you better be right Ruth because I am not losing to a gutter rat ." he went on to say "that little hoer who do she think she is leave me for him he nothing but a gutter rat but clearly she finds that appealing. The hoer dos she not respect her family." Jack herd what carl said and was so angry he went to go to open the door but rose stopped him she did not want jack getting into trouble.

Rose lead jack back to the bed were he laid and rose climbed on top and laid on his chest. She could fell his warmth and his love. She love cuddling him she love jack and words could not describe how madly in love they were it was a love that not even the grate titanic could destroy. Rose could not wait to dock in new York she new as soon as she did she would be on the next train to chapel falls with the man of her dreams jack.

Hoped you liked it the next one will be up real soon . xx


End file.
